


New vid (s)  Mashups Galore!  Rec included!

by luminosity



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who (2005), Farscape
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	New vid (s)  Mashups Galore!  Rec included!

[](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/profile)[**sisabet**](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/) and I consider these two vids as bookends. Mine premiered at this year's Club Vivid, and hers premiered at the Remix challenge, both at Vividcon. My God! Having to sit on a vid since April! You'd think I would have gotten used to that, but I haven't. Thank you to the usual suspects for watching, criticizing, kibbitzing, and of course, to my dear beta [](http://elynross.livejournal.com/profile)[**elynross**](http://elynross.livejournal.com/), whose eyes glazed over when she saw what I was trying to do.

I've been enamored of musical mashups ever since I heard the first one a few years ago, so it was only a matter of time before I made a vid to one. Also, since the music was a mashup, I felt that it was only fair that the fandoms mash up as well. So. Here are our mashups, **Sci-Fi Friday in a Blender (Alex K)** and **Doctor Who on Holiday (Dean Gray).**

Download: My site is still under construction. If you would like a high-quality download of this vid, please email me. Thank you. 

 

Editorial comment: I find this announcement hilarious in light of the "remix" outrages that I've seen today on Livejournal. So, shoot me. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Doctor Who On Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680500) by [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet)




End file.
